My Best Friend Mello
by 0DarkWoodsCircus0
Summary: What happens when Matt sees Mello as more than a friend?Warning:Sex and Language.MattxMello


My best friend Mello. Here I am with him, helping him out with the Kira investigation. Honestly speaking, I was pist that Mello wanted me to help him out with his suicidal mission because if Mello died I would break down and soon have no point in living, but me being the kind person I was simply helped him because I enjoyed the attention I got from him. Over time I got these feeling for Mello. It was not hard to figure out that I loved him. Mello my best friend, scratch that, ONLY friend I have is the person im in love with. I don't want Mello to figure out because we have been separated for years and finally got to hang out together again so expressing my feeling would pressure him into to loving him out of guilt that he had left me, his only friend, for a stupid ass mission. Also, I don't want to tell him because humans emotions are weird and I don't know how to tell someone I love them because me being the anti-social gamer I am do not know how to do that type of stuff in reality. Im not sure if Mello has noticed that I have became a bit jumpy around him and suspected something is wrong with me but im pretty sure he has but thought to hard about it to suspect it was the fact that I had feeling for him that was the reason that made me nervous.

Currently we are relaxed sort of on a break, as I call it, because Mello feels a tad bit bad for me because im cooped up in an apartment doing some Kira business, though he doesn't say it because bad asses are not supposed to be sentimental. Mello was kind and told me I could take a break, well that's what sorta what happened:

-FLASH BACK-

"Hey." Mello says hitting me really hard on the head with an unopened chocolate bar that he was attempting to open. My cigarette that was currently loosely in my mouth fell to the PSP that I was playing with.

"Owww damn it Mello. If your going to scold me about locating Kiras followers I will gladly tell you that-"

"That's not what I was going to say. This is the fricken response I get right before I was going to tell you that you no longer had to work because you have been lazy and messed up on apart of the task I told you to complete so now I have to do a whole shit load of things to cover up the mess you made Matt." Mello said as he sat down on the couch that I was currently on and put his feet on the table.

"Oh okay. Sorry Mello."I smiled sheepishly at him while placing a cigarette in my mouth and resuming my game on the PSP while trying to find my lighter. I could never be a bit rude to Mello without feeling guilty.

Suddenly I regret sitting with my legs spread out and a bit open in the middle because as I looked down I saw Mellows knee right between my legs rubbing against my private area. I looked at him blushing really hard but he simply snatched the cigarette out of my mouth and jammed it in his pocket, going back to his regular spot on the couch

"Nasty fucken things are gonna kill you" He mumbled seeming unfazed as I sit there pretending to concentrate on the game I was playing while blushing.

-BACK TO PRESENT-

Ughhh!Thinking of that day makes me all mushy though these small actions mean nothing unless you think deeply about them they still get me all nervous about everything.

I continue playing my 3DS on the floor while thinking about Mello. To focused in my thoughts I finally hear Mellos voice.

"EARTH TO MATT!"He yells in my ear.I jump not noticing that Mello had gotten very close to my ear. I sit there my legs crossed taking deep breaths as i close my 3DS and Mellos crouching down so hes behind me with his face next to mine but out of my line of vision.

"Yes-s-s what is it Mello?"I say staring straight forward not daring to look at Mello in fear of doing something stupid.

"You wanna go on a date?"Mello says, soft lips very lightly touching my ear while he talks sending a shiver through my body.I try to grasp any hint of amusement in his voice but hear nothing.I am to shocked to even process what i'm doing at the moment but i turn my head to look at Mello and I see that he has that serious look in his eyes.

Its then that i know that Mello knows my secret and i am so scared for whats to come.

WRITERS NOTE

I apologize this is very random and this is my first fanfiction. I assure you it will get better and please excuse errors in punctuation and so on.I would love it if you review this and are critical because since i am new at writing fanfictions I need help writing good next chapter will be much longer and better, i will also try to post as soon as possible because i share the same frustration as some people when writers do not post the next chapter until a month has passed.


End file.
